Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation
The Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, or''' KMF', is the single oldest and most technologically advanced empire in the Milky Way Galaxy. They maintainn healthy and friendly relationships with the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy and Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. They are the only present day political power to have existed across Galactic Ages; They co-existed with both the Hunre Empire (New Hunre Republic, post-Hunre Civil War) and the Heglarean Empire. However, after the Second Galactic War, which caused the extinction of the Heglareans in the Milky Way and the dissolution of the Hunre Republic, and the beginning of the Third Age, they were the only space-faring empire in the Galaxy. Now, with the rise of the EIT and DFM, and the beginning of the Fourth Age, the Karnasaurs strive to maintain better relations and prevent another catastrophic war. History The KMF has its roots in ancient Karnasaur history; It was formed after the death of Baba Yetu, and is the only political power to exist before the species entered the space stage, aside from the DFM. It has been recorded that the KMF was officially founded in the Earth year 20,000 BCE, approximately 15,000 years before the DFM, and 5,000 years before the Heglarean and Hunre Empires. This equates to the ancient era of Sauren civilization; for reference, the latest technology was shallow-sea sailing.Under the KMF, the Karnasaurs would discover iron working, deep-sea sailing, masonry, advanced mathematics, gunpowder, flight, nuclear fission, and countless other creations. Needless to say, it was also under the KMF that Karnasaurs would breach the fabric of the sky and enter the space age. (MORE IS COMING SOON, I HAVE RED LINKS TO TURN BLUE) Government The Karnasaurs have a strictly meritocractic government, with a slight democratic mix. A Karnasaur politician, on every scale of government, starts as an advisor, giving advice to the actual politician. The politician then can promote the advisor to Basic, meaning he now has a say in the government, however, he can be easily shut out of the vote or overruled. Basics become Moderates, who cannot be overruled so easily. Moderates, after proving themselves, are promoted to Experts, who are very difficult to overrule. Experts are then promoted to Councilers, who determine overrules, promotes Basics, Moderates, and Experts, and promotes other councilers to leader status. Leaders are the final say, and can range from mayors to the Emperor. Here are the following ranks for every scale of government. Culture The Karnasaur's culture revolves highly around intelligence, wisdom, and charisma. To them, a culturally advanced civilization is one with great philosophers and scientists, however, they've mastered the concept of different culture. The architecture of the Karnasaurs is highly futuristic, and is enough to amaze any culture. Karnasaurs highly value great leadership, and will allow a citizen, no matter how old or young, who has displayed good leadership, to use their skills anywhere. Critical to the belief system of the Karnasaurs is Baba Yetu, often mistaken by other species as a god. However, the Karnasaurs are monotheistic, believing in a single omnipotent, omniscient creator who works through his people and through science, often using his infinite knowledge to break the laws of science as we know them to perform miracles. Baba Yetu, however, is the famed "King of Kings, Leader of Leaders, and Lord of all Lords" who lead the Karnasaur Elican tribe to civilization by using knowledge imparted to him allegedly by the creator. He taught agriculture, construction, and leadership to his people. He is most famous for his versitility. He was the greatest mind of Sauran history, develpoing technologies that should've taken years for a civilization to even want. Optics, navigation, aquanautics, these were only some of Yetu's brainchildren. His was also the finest diplomat; when the Yetun (YET-uun) people discovered the Grancars, an ancient civilization of slightly xenophobic tribalists, Yetu himself successfully convinced them to join the Yetuns as a puppet state, the first puppet in Sauran history. The Grencars eventually became a fully integrated part of Yetun. He was also a domestic man of the people; never during his reign was there even a hint of rebellion, only towards the end, and that was the conspiracy of one man's household. And,during the few, yet great wars that the Yetuns fought, Yetu lead the charge brilliantly against the enemies of the Yetun, never losing a battle. Ever. The Karnasaurs revere Yetu for setting a straight path that all should follow. So revered is he, that a group of Sauran priests from the Church (there are few denominations in Sauran religion; only a few cults differ) dedicate themselves o make sure his image is preserved for eternity at the Shrine of Yetu on Karnas, in the ancient city that onc sevred a Yetus capital, but now serves as the Sauran Imperial Capital CIty: Sauris, the "CIty of Yetu". The Eternal Image is a fullbody painting of Yetu, in perfect detail. None are allowed to touch it. It is brightened by special lights that contain no energy for bacterium to metabolize. It is contained within a perfect vacuum. It has not decayed a thread since it was painted 65,000 standard years ago (standard; that's about 4,000 Sauran years). The Shrine of Yetu is the location for every Karnasaurs Rite of Reverence, the fifth and final Rite of Maturity before a Karnasaur is both legally, traditionally, and spiritually considered an adult. Once a Sauran year, the Priests of Yetu hold the ceremony for the Rite; a single lead is selected to sit at the center of a stadium to sing the solo part of the ancient "Song of Karnas", an ancient song dating back to the dawn of Sauran language. It uses the first Sauran language, the language of religion and priests, for its lyrics. Roughly translated, it is a prayer to Yetu's soul, thanking him for his deeds, and asking for guidance and wisdom along the path of life, the path most participants are anout to embark on in it's majority. To see an example of the ceremony (non-Saurans are not allowed within the Shrine, but they may watch the events remotely), simply watch the below video. This particular ceremony is lead by legendary Karnasaur Etah of Clan Owar, who was recentally found to be the last remaining Son of Yetu. thumb|300px|leftAlso central to Karnasaur culture is swordfighting. Regardless of how advanced they get, all Karnasaurs find the sword to be the epitome of honorable combat. One-on-one sword duels are common resolutions between two feuding or arguing parties when the subject is a matter of honor or property (Note: Matters of philosophy or answers are not resolved this way; rather Karnasaurs choose to debate thier point until one side is shown to be incontestablely correct). Many Sauran films end with the protaganist facing off against the antagonist is singular combat. Tragidies end with the antagonist emerging superior. In fact, pre-firearm warfare on Karnas was almost exclusively done by sword; hammers and bludgeons were viewed as primitive and symbolic of brutality with no intelligence (In fact, it is still a somewhat vulgar insult in Sauran culture to be called a "bludgeoneer"). Axes were viewed as barbaric; archery was thought of as a necessary but unglorifing method; polearms were largely disliked; and siege forces (such as catapults and ballistas) were seen as "the other guys" who were just there to ake sure the siege was successful. There are several forms of Sauran swordfighting; the most used are the ''aqua motems, scutum immobilis, lamina una, ''and lamina duplex.'' Aqua motems (literally, "flowing water") is a style that requires dual wielding blades; the goal is to be as fluid and rapid as possible in the hopes that you will outmove your enemy. It is used when outnumbered or if a single enemy is using a defensive style or one blade. Scutum immobilis (literally, "unmoving shield") is a defensive, dual-wielding style. The goal is to keep the two blades as still as possible while moving them only to parry your opponent's attacks and to counter them when he is open. It is used when facing a single, dual-wielding enemy that has adopted an offensive style. Lamina una ''(literally, "single blade") is a dueling style that blends offense with defense. The goal is to keep a good defense with your body while using your sword for offense. A spinoff of ''lamina una is lamina una alia ''(literally, "other single blade"), where the user uses the blade for both offense and defense, however, it is a rarely used, alternative form. One should use ''lamina una when the opponent also has one blade, when the opponent is duel-wielding and you have only one sword, or if you have more talent in dueling rather than two-weapon fighting. Finally, ''lamina duplex ''(literally, "double blade") is a commonly used alternative style that focuses on double-edged blades. The goal is to make the double-sword a part of the body, moving with flexibility and using the double-blade like a connective extension of the arms. It should be used against dueling opponents, if you have only a double-blade, or if you have talents laying in the exotic weapon. While there are several other forms, almost all of them are alternatives or are spin-off of these forms. Technology The Karnasaurs are, by far, one of the most advance civilizations in the galaxy. They, so far, refuse to publicly disclose thier knowledge, however, many have seen it in action, however they are still wondering how it works. Military Naval The Karnasaurs' navy is one of the most advanced ever known. Here is the average makeup of a fleet 500 Imperial-class Fighters 30 Fire-class Bombers 25 Raptor-class Fighters 3 Queitus-class Bombers 20 Protecter-class Frigates 10 Destroyer-class Cruisers 30 Light Attack crafts (A capital/starfighter hybrid) 5 Devastater-class Cruisers 12 Empire-class Carriers 1-2 Annihliation-class Destroyers (possibly but unlikely) 3 Eliminator-class Destroyers Pages for each coming soon. Ground The Karnasaurs' have a vast amount of soldiers and vehicles at thier disposal. An average army has: 200 Troopers 150 Incinerators 150 Jumpers 100 ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troops) (I know thats from Halo, but what else can I name them?) 50 Light Recon Vehicles ("Lezens", after a reptile on Karnas) 75 Light Assault Vehicles ("Torans", after a mammal on Karnas) 50 Heavy Assault Vehicles ( "Dunocs", after another mammal on Karnas) 50 Transports ("Olons", after a large bird on Karnas) 75 Aircrafts ("Muntos", after a bird on Karnas) Pages for each coming soon. Category:Species Category:Karnasaurs